The Retreat
by HPRndRobin
Summary: {complete}-{Epilogue added}-- Slash - HPSS : Severus pushes Harry away, then after running into Harry and his new love interest Severus wants Harry back.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Retreat  
**Author:** Many wonderful writers from the HPRoundRobin@Livejournal, each chapter may be someone different from the one before  
**Rated:** R for upcoming situations  
**Summary: **Corgi's Challenge: Severus and Harry had a relationship during Harry's last year at Hogwarts. After the final battle Severus pushes Harry away thinking that he'll just leave him anyway. Two years later Severus is more miserable than ever and realises that he made a mistake pushing Harry away. He goes after Harry, but Harry's currently in a relationship. Whatever is Severus going to do?  
**Pairing: **SS/HP  
**Spoilers: **None that i know of  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine. No money made. These characters belong to JK Rowling  
**Feedback:** Always welcome 

**The Retreat  
_Chapter 1_**  
by Taran

"Severus! Stop moping about!" Albus shouted as Severus paced his office. He stopped and turned his icy glare on the headmaster.

"I am NOT moping! What have I to mope about?"

"You have been pining away ever since Harry left, and that was TWO YEARS AGO!" Albus slammed his hand on the desk in front of him. 

"I am NOT pining over him! This has nothing to do with him!" Severus shouted back. 

He resumed his pacing. He was restless and bored. He had asked Albus for help, but the old man had only suggested he take a vacation. That was the last thing he wanted to do. It would give him entirely too much time to think. He knew Albus was right, he was pining over Harry. He missed him terribly and felt empty without the young wizard's presence.

"Severus, you need to deal with your feelings for him. You can not continue like this. You've lost so much weight, you're eyes have permanent black circles under them, and you're more snappish than ever. I know you still love him, and why you ever pushed him away is beyond me, but you have to deal with it."

"I didn't push him away," Severus said quietly. "He chose to leave."

"He didn't choose anything. You didn't give him the chance."

Severus sat heavily in the chair in front of Albus' desk and sighed. Albus was right about that, too. He had pushed Harry away. After the final battle, Severus had watched Harry celebrating with his friends, people his own age, and realized that he just didn't fit in the picture. Harry needed his companions and their youth to keep him strong and vibrant. He didn't need an old grumpy lover holding him down.

He knew Harry would realize it eventually, as well, so he pushed Harry away before he could pull himself away. The hardest thing Severus had ever done was tell Harry goodbye. He regretted it every day for the past two years.

Severus sighed again, rubbing his tired face. "All right. I'll take a vacation. Where do you suggest?"

Albus smiled brightly, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. "Someplace sunny and warm. You need a tan!"

Severus glared menacingly at him, which only caused him to smile more. "If you say Hawaii, I'll hex you old man!"

Albus laughed. "No, child. That would be greatly pushing it! As I recall, you used to enjoy fishing. I think I have the perfect place for you. A mountain retreat."

Severus eyed him suspiciously.

"I have a cabin in the north. It's among a small village of sorts. It should be private enough for you. Not many neighbours and those that are there, keep to themselves."

Severus resigned himself to his fate. He knew from the start he'd do as Albus suggested, he just couldn't give in too easily. As soon as the last students left for the summer, Albus had him packed and ready to go. He handed Severus two portkeys, one to get him to the mountain, and one to bring him home at the end of the summer. He was to spend two months fishing, camping and not doing potions. It was going to be a very long two months.

~*~*~*~

Severus arrived at the outskirts of the little fishing village high in the mountains. The air was clean and crisp and warm. Albus had instructed him to wear Muggle clothes as the village, though it was home to many witches and wizards, played host to Muggle campers throughout the summer. So, there he was, in Muggle jeans and t-shirt, with a checkered jacket that Albus called a 'lumberjack' shirt.

Severus took a deep breath, hiked his backpack tighter onto his shoulders and strolled into the village. Albus had told him that his cabin was on the far side, away from the rest of the buildings.

He wandered slowly through the town, admiring the little homes and noting where the general store was. There were few people milling about, talking with old friends and telling stories of the fish they had caught recently.

He found himself smiling as he caught bits of the stories. He looked up at the clear blue sky above and turned in a full circle, admiring the tall trees that surrounded the town housing a wide variety of birds. He started walking again without looking ahead and stepped into something solid.

"Oh, I'm so sor- Harry!" Severus swallowed hard as his eyes went wide and his heart raced. Standing in front of him was none other than the man of his dreams, Harry Potter.

~tbc~


	2. Chapter 2

**The Retreat  
Chapter 2**  
by Taran Swann

Harry was standing beside a young blonde woman, holding her hand. Severus was sure the look of shock on Harry's face was a mirror of his own. As Harry stumbled for words, the woman turned to Severus and held out her hand. 

"Hi, I'm Jaina," she said in a high pitched voice. 

"Severus," he said gently shaking her hand. She giggled and popped the gum she was chewing. 

"Severus… Severus…" She rolled her eyes up in thought. "Oh, right! You were Harry's physics teacher in university! Harry talks about you all the time." 

Severus' eyebrow rose questioningly. "Physics teacher?" he repeated. He was thrilled that Harry talked about him, but the fact that she called him a physics teacher and not a potions professor caught his attention more. Could she… was she Muggle?? He gave Harry a hard stare. 

Harry blushed and cleared his throat. "Yes, dear, that's right." He smiled painfully and squeezed her hand, refusing to meet Severus' eyes. 

"Oh, look! There's Emily. Hi, Emily!" She shouted and waved jubilantly across the little street to a girl on the other side, who waved back with equal enthusiasm. "Be right back, hunny," she said to Harry, giving him a kiss on the cheek and ran toward her friend. She stopped in the middle of the road and turned back to them. "It was nice meeting you Severus. Maybe we can all have lunch together." 

Severus forced a smile and nod. He turned angry eyes back on Harry. "A Muggle girl, Potter?" 

Harry growled at the use of his surname. "Well, at least I know she likes me for who I am! And, I know SHE'S not going to kick me out of her bed as soon as she's tired of me!" Harry turned away in fury. He was trying hard not to think about Severus wearing Muggle jeans. 

"I wasn't tired of you," Severus said quietly. Harry stopped and turned around, but Severus wasn't looking. His eyes were down cast, almost sad looking, as he started back down the street. 

"You're staying at Dumbledore's cabin, aren't you?" Harry asked with a grimace. 

"Yes," Severus said with trepidation. He was suddenly worried that this was no coincidence. "Why?" 

Harry's shoulders drooped as he sighed. "We're neighbours then. We've got McGonagall's cabin, directly across from you." 

Severus snapped his jaw shut and closed his eyes, growling silently. He would get even with the meddling old fool, somehow. 

"Yours is the big cabin on the right hand side," Harry informed him as he joined to two girls. Severus just grunted and continued on his way. He was no longer in the mood to appreciate the quiet scenery around him. 

~*~*~ 

Harry watched Severus walk away. He wanted desperately to run after him, to tell him that he still loved him and needed him, but Severus had made it clear two years ago that he was through with him. Seeing him now hurt more than Harry would have thought possible. 

The hurt in Severus' voice and eyes when he said he hadn't been tired of him, gave Harry shivers and made him wonder if Severus had really meant what he'd said so long ago. There was so much he wanted to say, to ask, but didn't know how to start. 

Harry was pulled back into reality when Jaina grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek. He forced a weak smile as she led him towards the small café down the street. He decided he would just wait and see if Severus came to him. 

~tbc~ 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Retreat  
_Chapter 3_**  
By Corgi

Severus made his way slowly up the street looking neither left nor right. Jealousy and anger surged through him in waves. He was jealous of that vapid little twit hanging off of Harry. He was angry at Harry for not being as miserable as he was, but who was he kidding? He pushed Harry away; why would Harry wait for him to realise his mistake? 

He wanted Harry back desperately, he knew that now. All it took was the sight of him to make his heart ache more. He knew that Harry wouldn't come to him so he had to go to Harry. The first thing Severus needed to do was get rid of the blonde. 

Severus, lost in his thoughts, nearly walked past Albus' cabin. The place was well maintained and had a fantastic view of the loch in back. Severus said the password to the door, which readily opened for him. Once inside he lit the torches with a wave of his hand and gazed around the room. Severus could detect Minerva's hand in the decorations and furniture. Albus' idea of interior design was much like his wardrobe, loud and gaudy. Why Minerva kept her own cabin was beyond him. She spends more time in Albus' rooms than in hers. Severus went to the bedroom and enlarged his trunk once he set it on the floor. He unpacked his belongings and noticed a note on the nightstand. 

_Dear Severus, _

The fishing poles are in the kitchen broom closet and there's bait on the back porch. The ice box should be fully stocked. Enjoy your vacation, my boy, and I'll see you in September. 

Albus 

'Meddling old man,' Severus thought to himself. 'He definitely planned all this out. I bet he knew Harry was here. It's not unlike the old man. Now that he knew where Harry was, all he had to do was think of a way to get rid of the dunderhead he's hooked up with. Severus sat on the porch looking out over the loch and pondered how to get rid of that girl. What was her name again? Jaina? Severus supposed it really didn't matter. He planned on getting rid of her as soon as possible. 

One thing in Severus' favour was Harry still thought about him. That little fact lightened Severus' heart just a tiny bit. He sadly looked out over the loch but looked up at a moment feeling the heat of a familiar gaze upon him. He searched the shores of the loch, but didn't see the person he hoped to see. He thought the boy lost his invisibility cloak during the final battle with the Dark Lord. He could be wrong, but then again the young man had phenomenal luck so it wasn't unreasonable for the brat to find another. Severus felt the gaze leave him and loneliness came crashing down upon him again. Trying to shake off the feeling and make some progress on his plans to rid his path of the gum chewing twit Severus got up and walked to the loch's shores. 

'Gum? The girl chews gum! WEASLEYS!' The triumphant mental shout echoed in Severus' thoughts. 'Surely the Weasley twins would have some form of gum altered for their joke shop! All he had to do was plant some on the girl along with some well placed hexes and she'll be running away from Harry.' 

With that plan simmering in his brain Severus retraced his steps and headed into the kitchen to make some dinner. He didn't know that his watcher was back and wondering what caused his abrupt change in mood. 

**~** 

Harry returned to the cabin belonging to his former head of house feeling quite upset. He really didn't expect to see Severus ever again and the sight of him caused Harry's heart to ache. He couldn't believe that his still felt so strongly for the man after the way he threw him out. He knew right then that he was just using Jaina as a crutch, but just couldn't abandon her so quickly. He only met her a few of months back when her family moved here from London. They hit it off quickly and they've been keeping each other company for months. He didn't know when they made the decision to share a bed, but the comfort of sharing a bed was too much for Harry to turn down. Ever since Severus pushed him away his nightmares returned full force, once Jaina entered his life and his bed they lessened significantly. He still had the really bad ones but not as frequently. 

"Harry, are you alright?" Jaina asked eyes wide with concern. 

"I'm fine, dear. I'm just a little restless. I'm going to go for a walk by the loch." Harry gave her a small smile. 

"Do you want company, luv?" 

"No, you go get some rest. I'll be fine." 

Harry grabbed his coat and the invisibility cloak he found in his parent's vaults as he walked out the front door. As he set off down the path to the lock, he thought back to his earlier encounter with Severus. He looked fantastic in those muggle jean, though something about him was different. Why did Dumbledore send him here for time off? No-one but Professor McGonagall knew he was here since she lent him the use of her cabin since Severus tossed him out. The Ministry rebuilt Godric's Hollow, but there was no way he could live there so he gave the house to Remus. Remus needed a better place to live and he was more than happy staying in his parent's old home so he could be nearby the graves of his only family. 

Harry reached the shore of the loch and gazed at the sun setting in the hills. After a couple of the neighbours stopped to chat Harry retreated to the trees and threw his invisibility cloak over himself and returned to the shoreline. He watched the boats come in off the loch as everyone headed home for dinner. Harry noticed some movement at Dumbledore's cottage. He could see Severus sitting on the porch watching the sun set. He seemed quite sad, just like earlier today. He looked much thinner to Harry and he wondered if Severus was recovering from an illness. Harry wanted to go to him very badly, but stuck to his guns. Severus pushed him away and if the git wanted him back then he'd have to do it on Harry's terms. 

Harry noticed Severus looking over in his direction after a few moments. They always knew when the other was watching. Yes, Severus was definitely thinner, almost skeletal. Why, for Merlin's sake, didn't Dumbledore do something about Severus' condition? Harry noticed a group of people heading directly for him so he turned and headed off to the trees until the people passed before returning to his previous position. Severus had left the porch for the loch's edge and he seemed to be deep in thought. Suddenly his entire stance changed and he practically bounced back into the cabin. Harry wondered what sudden revelation hit the man as he turned back towards McGonagall's cabin. 

When Harry returned to the cabin he checked the clock to see what time it was. He decided he had more than enough time to fire call Professor McGonagall. When he went into the sitting room he noticed a note from Jaina saying that she was going out with Emily and some of the other local girls. That was perfect as far as Harry was concerned. He quickly cast several locking and silencing charms just in case they came back early and threw some floo powder from the urn on the mantel. 

"Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts!" He called into the fire. A few seconds later his former head of house's face appeared in the fire. 

"Harry! How nice of you to call! Is everything alright at the cabin?" She asked an unusually bright smile bloomed across her face. 

"Everything's fine Professor. I was just wondering if the Headmaster knew I was here." 

"I didn't tell him, but perhaps someone else did. Why do you ask?" 

"Severus showed up today. He's using the Headmaster's cabin for the summer. I just think it's too much of a coincidence." 

"Ah, it seems Albus is playing match maker again. He was thrilled when the two of you got together before you left school. He was quite upset when Severus drove you away. He still doesn't know that I knew about the relationship. I'll look into my dear. I know Severus' has been more of a tyrant these days and he hardly eats. You don't look like you've been eating much either." She gave Harry a stern glance before saying good night. 

Harry dispelled all the charms and headed off to the kitchen to get Hedwig a snack. The poor bird could no longer hunt on her own since the final battle. A stray curse damaged on of her wings and the damage couldn't be fully repaired. All she could manage is small glides and all of her meals Harry provided these days. After feeding his dearest friend he changed and got into bed. The last thought he had was how much he missed Severus. 

~tbc~ 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Retreat**   
**_Chapter 4_**   
_By Corgi_

  
  


Morning, for a change, didn't come early enough for Severus. Once he showered, dressed, and ate breakfast he headed out to the general store in the village. He needed to pick up a few things that Albus didn't get for him. He perused the spices on the shelf of the store wrinkling his nose in disgust. How Muggles didn't poison themselves with the additives he'd never know. Just as he was making his way to the dairy section he heard a familiar high pitched cackle. Ah, Harry's little airhead has arrived. Severus quickly gathered milk, eggs and cheese and headed to the front of the store for the bread. He watched out of the corner of his eye what the girl was purchasing and saw her head towards the candy section of the store. He slowly made his way to where she was and noted the selections she made. None of the things she chose were things he knew Harry preferred, which made his plans that much easier.   


Once she left the rack he picked up all the same sweets she did, especially the annoying gum she seemed to favor. He needed samples to show the Weasley twins when he got there. He got in line behind the little twit and waited patiently while the old lady at the head of the line drove the poor cashier crazy. Jaina looked over her shoulder and gave him a vapid smile before opening her mouth.   


"Hi, Severus! How are you this morning?"   


"Very well, thank you. How are you?" Jaws throughout Hogwarts would be hitting the floor if they heard polite conversation coming from his mouth.   


"Wonderful! We're having a little get together tonight at our cabin; would you like to join us?"   


"Certainly, is there anything I can bring?"   


"Just bring yourself! We already have everything else! We'll see you at 7 p.m., okay?"   


"I'll be there."   


Severus watched as the cashier rang up first Jaina's then his orders. He paid and quickly set off towards his cabin. His long strides allowed him to catch up to the girl and her friends. He decided to listen to their conversation and automatically went into stealth mode. Despite the war's end he still kept up with those skills he learned during his years as a spy. They still came in handy, like now.   


"Why are you still with Harry, Jaina? I thought you said he was horrible in bed?" Emily asked with no shame what so ever about prying into private business.   


"He's loaded! I mean, he's got this cabin here and a house in Wales. You should see this platinum necklace he wears! It's got emeralds and a whole lot of other stuff! I've been trying to get him to give it to me for ages now. He refuses to take it off."   


"Oh, we wondered why you were still with him. That's as good a reason as any." Another of the pack of girls said while the rest tittered.   


Severus growled under his breath. He quickly moved away from the pack before he whipped out his wand and hexed the lot. Anger filled his being as he strode into the cabin and put the perishables in the ice box. Picking up his robe and the candy he purchased he walked to the fireplace and lit the wood stacked in it with a quick movement of his wand. Grabbing a handful of floo powder he shouted 'Leaky Cauldron' before stepping into the flames. A quick cleaning spell took care of the soot he acquired during the trip and he strode through the bar to the alley behind the dreary place. Tapping the appropriate brick he made his way down Diagon Alley without looking left or right.   


As he made his way straight to the Weasley twin's store front he growled and snarled under his breath. The stormy expression on his face as he made his way down the street made people dive out of his way. 'How dare that bint use Harry like that! To think she was trying to get something he gave Harry. She'll pay, the little gold-digger. She'll pay alright; even if Harry doesn't take him back he'll make sure that little twit hits the road.' Severus was so lost in his thoughts and anger he almost walked past the store. Looking through the window he saw George Weasley stocking items on the shelves. He entered the store and smirked at the surprised look on Weasley's face.   


"Hello, Professor Snape. What brings you to our humble establishment?" The younger man asked with a bow.   


"I was wondering what you two have cooked up that would resemble these items." Severus laid out the candies he picked up back at the cabin on the counter and let George examine them closely.   


"Hmm, we don't have anything already set up like this but we can make some up in a couple of hours. Does this have anything to do with that little bimbo Harry's seeing?"   


"What makes you think this has anything to do with Potter?"   


"Come on Professor, we're practically his family! We know what happened and we don't like that girl that hangs all over him. Besides all these are her favourites."   


"Really?" Severus hid his surprise quite well and looked up when the other twin came down the stairs.   


"Hello Professor, it's nice to see you again!" Fred Weasley shouted as he bounced down the stairs, loaded up with boxes.   


"The Professor here has need of our services." George told his brother.   


"Really? I think the world has ended, dear brother."   


"No it hasn't. Professor Snape has taken a dislike to Harry's little bit of fluff."   


"Fantastic! But why Professor?" Fred couldn't hide his curiosity.   


Severus then proceeded to tell the twins the conversation he overheard early that morning. Both boys were as steamed as their former professor and loudly proclaimed that they'd help free of charge. Of course they did need a guinea pig for their newer gags. Before they could continue plotting against the gum chewing girl they were interrupted by a flying handbag colliding with the back of Severus' head, firmly grasped by Molly Weasley.   


Severus was so surprised at the attack and the verbal barrage that followed, that he couldn't even grab his wand to defend himself. He was backed into a corner and then buried in a landslide of words. The Weasley matriarch yelled loud and fast so that her words jumbled together. All Severus could figure out was that she was mad at him for breaking it off with Harry and allowing that horrid girl to latch on to him. To say Severus was surprised at the acceptance of his former relationship with Harry would have been an understatement. Eventually the twins managed to pry their mother off of Severus and then explain to her what Severus had told them earlier. Upset with the new details on Harry she wished Severus luck, told the boys they were invited to Harry's for dinner and then floo'd back home.   


"Now I know why you lot never crossed your mother too frequently." Severus still was stunned by the onslaught and the sudden shift in gears the older woman had.   


"Yep, it doesn't do to rile mum up too much," the twins chanted in unison.   


"We'll come to the party at Harry's," said Fred.   


"And we'll play scapegoat when the pranks kick in," continued George.   


"Harry will never suspect you," Fred added.   


"Despite your history with the Marauders," concluded George.   


"I still find that annoying, but I do appreciate the help."   


"You're very welcome, Professor. We'll get started on the pranks and we'll bring them along. We'll meet you at the Headmaster's cabin."   


"Thanks Messrs Weasley. I'll see you tonight at 6:30."   


Severus shook hands with the boys and used their floo to return to the cabin. He grabbed one of the poles from the cupboard, the bait from the porch and made his way down to the lake. An evil smirk was on his face as he tried to imagine what the twins had in store for the foolish girl. 

_~tbc~_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Retreat**   
**_Chapter Five_**   
_by Sev1970_

  
  
  
  


Harry stood in the shadows watching for over an hour as Severus fished. He missed the warmth that he had felt in the older man's arms, as well as the completeness he had felt when they had been together. Jaina was a nice diversion and did help to alleviate his nightmares. But, she was not Severus, there was only one Severus. Harry turned to head back to his cabin when he heard someone clearing his throat. 

"I see, some things never change, Harry." 

Harry removed the cloak and approached Severus. "And some do." 

Severus quirked an eyebrow and let a small laugh escape. "Obviously. Tell me, wherever did you find her Harry? She is simply… _simple_." 

"Well, seeing as how your approval means so much to me I'll just go tell her my _'Physics'_ teacher does not approve." Harry rolled his eyes. "Really Severus, why do you care who I choose to be with anyway?" 

"I care because you deserve someone who genuinely cares for you, not some twit like… Jaina." 

No matter how badly Harry wanted Severus back, he was incensed that his former lover would makes such rude comments about someone whom he had only met once. "How dare you, Severus. Just because you royally screwed up our relationship and pushed me away for no good reason does not give you the authority to tell me who I can and cannot see. Jaina is the best thing that has happened to me since you kicked me out. If you cannot say anything nice then I suggest you don't say anything at all." 

Severus shook his head and turned from Harry, gathered his fishing pole and bait and began walking towards Albus' cabin without another word. 

The younger wizard did not want the man to leave, he wanted Severus to take him in his arms and apologize, and he wanted them to go back to how things had been two years ago, when the two of them were together and in love. "Yes, that's it Severus, walk away, just like you did when you pushed me out of your life." Severus stopped walking but did not turn around. "When I saw you yesterday, it hurt. I had missed you and seeing you saddened me and made me realize how much I missed not having you in my life, but I was wrong. I could never love someone who is as cruel as you are. You don't know Jaina, Severus, and apparently, I never really knew you, either." 

Severus turned around with a saddened look on his face and said in a dejected voice, "You do know me, Harry." Without any further comments, he left. Hearing Harry saying he had missed him gave him some small hope that things could work out between them, but he could not be too happy about that because of Jaina. He would not just come out and tell Harry what he had overheard the overly exuberant gold digger talking about with her friends, he needed proof, and before the night was over, he would have that… and revenge, sweet revenge. No one treated _his_ Harry the way the conniving thing that had forced herself into his former lover's life was, and got away with it, if Severus could help it. 

Harry was going to be in for quite a rude awakening; Severus had it all planned out. He would get back at the wench and knew the Weasley twins would not disappoint him in that endeavor. He was going to force the girl to reveal her true colors. He wanted Harry to see for himself what the girl was really like. It had taken all of Severus' restraint not to tell his former lover everything he had overheard the girl saying but even if it hurt Harry, Severus wanted Jaina to be the one to open the young wizards eyes, not himself. 

******** 

Harry stormed back to his cabin and slammed the door as he entered. Jaina walked in and gave him a questioning look but Harry only shook his head and went to the bedroom before shutting the door in her face. A few minutes later, Harry heard Jaina yelling his name from outside and groaned. He could ignore her, but she would not stop until he went to see what she needed. 

Huffily making his way outdoors, Harry saw that Jaina was sitting in the porch swing, beckoning him to join her, which he did. "What do you need?" 

"I need you to tell me the real story behind your Physics teacher, Severus. And don't even try telling me there isn't a story, Harry, Gods, men are so obtuse, I swear. I saw the two of you down there talking earlier, rather heatedly from what I saw, and I noticed how sad you looked when he left. Is there something I should know?" 

"No, there isn't, Jaina." The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head down to meet her in a kiss, one that Harry eventually gave in to. 

After the two pulled apart, the girl smiled, "Good, because you are mine and I don't intend to ever let you go. And since he is coming to our get together tonight I wanted to make sure there was not going to be any problems between the two of you." 

"He's what? You invited him?" The obviously confused girl nodded. "I really wish you would not have done that without asking me first." 

"So… I was right; there is a story there, I knew it. Well, obviously you saw the light and let him go. He's a bit creepy looking if you ask me. I must admit, I would never have thought you would be interested in men. So, you're bi then? Gee… you think you know someone." 

"And what if I am, Jaina, will you kick me out as well? Is sleeping with a bisexual 'freak' not your cup of tea? Well, you haven't minded sharing my bed with me thus far, have you?" 

"No need to get all huffy on me, I just made a simple observation. I could care less that you are bisexual, love." 

Harry cringed but tried not to show it; Jaina never called him love, thankfully. That had been Severus' way of getting his lover's attention, and Harry was not keen to hear anyone else using _his_ Severus' endearment for him. 

Harry gave the girl a quick kiss on her cheek before standing. It was only a few hours until their guests would be arriving and they both needed to get everything prepared. Jaina went into the small kitchen as Harry went to take a shower. 

Standing underneath the warm water, Harry thought back to what Severus had said earlier about Jaina and as it had then, it made him mad, even if some of what the man said had been partially true. 

Harry did not love Jaina, and if he was completely honest with himself, he knew he was not bisexual, he preferred men, one in particular, to be exact. He did receive comfort from Jaina, but felt nothing for the girl and was surprised she had remained with him this long, surely he did not impress her in bed. He could never give another himself fully as he had done with Severus. 

Turning off the water, the confused wizard stepped out of the shower and dried off before dressing. He looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile; he was wearing khaki pants and a black polo shirt, one that Severus had given him. He knew it was wrong for him to be with Jaina and flirt with his former lover, but he wanted the man to know he was still thought about. For whatever reason, Severus had pushed him away, but from what Harry had seen and heard from the man recently, he was beginning to wonder if the older man still had feelings for him. 

Of course, he knew Severus would always care for him, but there was more to it, and Harry had seen it in the eyes that had bore through him earlier. Harry had given the man his heart and soul only a few years earlier, and both had been stomped on and decimated when Severus ended things between them suddenly with no real explanation; Harry could not handle going through such a loss again. There was no doubt he was still in love with Severus, but the hurt had never left and he would not be the one crawling back. He could, however, let the man know he was still thinking of him. Their talk had not gone well earlier and Harry needed Severus to understand that he did care for him still. What the older man thought of Harry meant a great deal to him, and it had hurt to think that the one person that Harry loved was disappointed in him. 

"You look good, hon." Jaina approached Harry and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She pulled back and looked curiously at her meal ticket. "You smell different, what are you wearing?" 

"Oh it's just some cologne I haven't worn in awhile; thought I would try it and see if you liked it." Harry had not worn this particular cologne since he and Severus had ceased being lovers. It had been a gift from him and Harry had tried throwing it out on several different occasions but did not have the heart to. Just smelling it brought back all of the happy memories that he and his former lover had shared. 

"It's okay; I prefer your usual, but this is fine. I am going to get ready, hon, if anyone shows up, I'll be out soon." 

Harry nodded as he walked into the sitting room. 

_~tbc~_


	6. Chapter 6

The Retreat  
  
Chapter 6  
  
by: Mashnut  
  
  
Jaina, along with several of her friends, spent most of the day sorting the party stuff out, while Harry just hid himself away in the bedroom. He spent the time mulling over his run in with Severus earlier that day and how little he truly cared for Jaina on an intimate level.  
  
As the evening rolled around the Floo network went into overdrive, Fred and George tumbled out the fire and into Severus' cabin. They were covered with soot and looking ecstatic with their latest achievements.  
  
"We invented a few new tricks..." started Fred.  
  
"...just for this occasion," ended George.  
  
"And what, pray tell, are they?" Severus asked, and while George set out the candies Fred explained what each one could do.  
  
"Her favourite gum now has a little truth to it." Fred pointed to the magically rewrapped package of gum. It was almost impossible to see where they had tampered with the innocuous looking item.  
  
"Meaning?" Severus quirked an eyebrow at Fred, his curiosity was now peaked.  
  
"It's laced with a simple truth serum, which is all legal of course when administered at that level, in case you were wondering. As she chews, she'll spill secrets to the person they were hidden from. George and I just know that she's not telling Harry something."  
  
"She is." Severus was being his typical reticent self and not divulging any more than was necessary. He loved playing with the twins and wanted to see them ask for the information.  
  
"You know what it is? We've been trying to figure it out for weeks." George butted in.  
  
"She's only after him for his money," Severus stated bluntly and to the point.   
  
"And there Harry was thinking that she wasn't after him 'cos of his fame. This innocent little chocolate bar acts like alcohol, only quicker and stronger." Fred continued as he held up the item in question. It looked perfect, perfectly innocent indeed. Severus thought the twins were devious geniuses. He might not have condoned their pranks while at school, but he had certainly admired their creativity and enthusiasm for their art.  
  
"Is it safe?"  
  
"I tried it myself and I'm still here. It gives the consumer the ability to go after anyone they fancy. So it might be best that you don't feed it to Harry." Fred cautioned his ex-potions professor.  
  
"Indeed." Severus just grinned his patented smirk at the thought of how the evening would go. He couldn't wait to see the look on Harry's face when the lies Jaina had been telling came spilling out of her mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The party started with a bang as Fred, George and Severus entered before many of the other twittering little girls, all of whom Severus wanted to turn his trademark sneer upon. He found them to be annoying in the extreme.  
  
"Severus. How wonderful to see you, and who are these lovely men you have brought with you?" Jaina greeted them with a patently false smile on her face.  
  
"This is Fred and George. Harry's old school mates." Severus pointed to each accurately as he introduced the twins.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Jaina replied. The twins and Severus could hear the lack of pleasure in her voice, but decided to play along.  
  
"And we are definitely pleased...." Fred started.  
  
"... to finally meet you." George finished.  
  
"I brought these for you. I noticed in the store earlier that you seemed to favour these brands." Severus handed over the doctored sweets.  
  
"Great! I've just run out of gum. Thanks ever so much." She opened up the pack almost immediately and threw three pieces into her mouth. George tried to say something as he watched her do that, but received a sharp elbow in the kidney from Fred.  
  
"Severus could I speak to you?" Fred cut in, disturbing the falsely, congenial scene everyone wanted out of anyway. Severus had been gritting his teeth, just standing there hating having to force himself into her loathsome presence. They moved over to a corner away from the small crowd that had just entered.  
  
"The dose will be too strong. It's slow acting and one piece would have taken till after the party to affect her."  
  
"So what will that amount do?" Severus asked cautiously.  
  
"In about an hour we'll find out all her secrets." George looked around worried.  
  
Within the first hour of the party starting almost everyone else had arrived, including Oliver Wood, who had driven up from muggle Glasgow. Unbeknown to the others, Oliver had become rather close to Harry once they had both left Hogwarts and looked on him as a younger brother. More importantly, Oliver was an older brother who did not judge Harry on the girl or boyfriends he had.  
  
Jaina had dragged Harry from the bedroom as soon as the majority of the other party goers had arrived and they preceded to start off the dancing. She was talking to those around her as she tried in vain to make Harry dance to some unknown pop tune. His lack of interest might have had something to do with the fact that Harry was trying to catch little glances of Severus.   
  
Severus and the twins had stayed off the dance floor and had watched Jaina and Harry dance. Severus looked longingly at the younger wizard as he was wrapped up in that little twit's arms. He didn't honestly care if anyone else saw him at this point.  
  
"Five, four, three, two, one," Fred counted down as the hour since Jaina had taken the gum ran out.  
  
"Harry, I want the necklace," Jaina said in a very loud voice. One of her daft friends that had been looking after the hi-fi stopped the music so everyone could listen in.  
  
"I've told you before, I will not give it to anyone," he replied in no more than a whisper, but with the music off and everyone having fallen silent to listen in to the conversation people five miles away could hear a pin drop in the room, therefore all the party goers heard what he said.  
  
"How much money do you have?" she continued. Harry looked horrified and refused to answer. He looked around at the other partiers, all of whom were now staring at them in horrid fascination. Severus as well was looking his less than usual sneering self and had a look of concern instead. Harry was thankful it was not a look of pity. Pity he did not think he could take from the man he still loved.  
  
"I really only want you for your money, you see." As the tears started to pool in Harry's eyes, Jaina did not seem to know what was happening. Two of her blonde friends dragged her off to the bedroom.  
  
"I snogged your boyfriend last week." Jaina's voice filtered back into the living room along with the sounds of a sharp ringing slap. Severus could not believe the level that the girl had stooped to.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What did you do that for?" shouted Jaina as one of her, probably now former, blonde friends ran out of the bedroom and left the cabin in a hurry. She walked back out and was confronted by an outraged Harry.  
  
"Jaina, I want you to leave this cabin for good," he was having a problem keeping a lid on his anger and the hurt that was still taking hold in his heart at being used, "You are not welcome here anymore."   
  
Turning around he silently walked out the back door, followed by a grey looking Oliver. Jaina slammed her fist into the nearest wall, making little dents in the plaster. She took the chocolate bar from her pocket and unwrapped it; Severus, Fred and George were too busy trying to lip read what Harry and Oliver were saying to notice her swallowing it whole and walk off to the bedroom to pack.  
  
Nearly all of Jaina's friends packed up and left, the party was definitely over. George and Fred returned to the sofa, dragging Severus from the window, de-seating a sleeping blonde friend on the way.  
  
The mood in the bedroom darkened as Jaina packed. It became increasing hard for her to focus or balance, Jaina walked out through the sitting room, picked up the car keys of her sleeping friend and left.  
  
Fred dived for the floor just as the front door clicked behind Jaina.  
  
"What are you doing, boy?" came Severus's scathing question.  
  
"She's eaten the chocolate bar!" Fred shouted, waving the wrapper in Severus' face.  
  
"And she's taken those car keys," George stated as the car in the driveway started up and pulled out. Severus was up and heading for the back door before Fred could stand.  
  
"Potter! Wood! Jaina's taken the car! You have to go after her!" he shouted.  
  
"Let her. Why should you care?" Harry shot him a dark look, while entering the cabin.  
  
"It's our fault." A sheepish looking Fred and George stood up.  
  
"The gum Severus gave her made Jaina spill all those secrets," George admitted, staring at the floor.  
  
"And this chocolate bar," Fred added as he held up the wrapper, "Makes the consumer act like they had consumed enough alcohol to make them drunk."  
  
"Then she's driving under the influence?" spoke Oliver for the first time, "We need to go after her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The five men ran out, slamming the door behind them and got into Oliver's car. Only one small problem, where had Jaina gone?  
  
"Any idea where she might have gone to?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Back south, where her family are now, um.... Stirling?" an anxious Harry scanned the road ahead as they set off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaina was speeding, over one hundred miles per hour, on a deserted stretch of road heading back to her parents. The tears flowing down her face stared to obscure her vision and the music coming from the radio was only getting louder. She tried to turn it off, she could not drive with that infernal racket and the images of Harry that flashed before her eyes as that song played. The one they had danced to at the party. Where had it all gone wrong? What had she said? The only memories were of dancing, then getting slapped in the bedroom by Jennifer.  
  
A road sign flashed past too quickly to see. It warned of a sharp turn and Jaina was going too fast to ever take it. Even the steel barrier could not stop the car as it flipped over and slid down the embankment. The music continued to play as blood dripped onto a picture of Harry and Jaina looking happy, from a wound on an unconscious Jaina's head.  
  
~tbc~  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!   



	7. Chapter 7

The Retreat

  


Chapter 7

  


By Corgi

  
  
Oliver's car went hurtling down the road and all the occupants of the car were worried about what they would find when they caught up to Jaina. Hoping against hope, they came to a sharp bend in the road and everyone stared in shock at the bent and twisted guard rail. The shock froze them all for a few moments then released them and they tumbled out of the car and went over to the rail. Down in the gully below they saw the car Jaina took laying upside down; the rear tires still spinning and the radio blaring.  
  
Oliver and Harry were the first two to start sliding down the incline. Fred and George were next, each pulling their wands. Severus followed after pulling vials from the pockets spelled into his shirt checking each to see what he had available for healing. Old habits died hard, especially with former spies. Oliver reached the car first and he reached in to turn off the engine. He could see Jaina's unconscious form in the car and he could see blood dripping. He couldn't tell how badly she was hurt or whether she was alive or not. Harry was on the other side of the car trying to pull the passenger door open.  
  
Severus reached the bottom and strode around the car. He noticed that Fred and George were extinguishing some small fires cause by the crash; Oliver and Harry were still trying to pull one of the doors open. Severus got down on the ground and slithered into the car through the broken window as far as he could. He reached out and looked for the pulse point on her next. He could feel one but it was sluggish. They needed to pull her from the wreckage as quickly as possible. 'At least the bint was bright enough to put a seatbelt on,' Severus thought to himself as he backed out of the window and scrambled back to his feet.  
  
"Mr. Wood, do you have a pry bar in the boot of your car?"   
  
"Yes, I think do," was Oliver's startled reply.   
  
"Go retrieve it. That's the only way we'll be able to get the doors open. The frame is too warped to open normally." Severus watch the former Gryffindor run up the incline back to his car. He looked around the clearing searching for the Weasleys and noticed they were already standing before him awaiting orders. "You two will help me levitate the car so Harry and Wood can get the car door open and pull the girl out."  
  
"Would you help us levitate the car back up to the road, Professor? Fred and I can repair all the damage and then we'll bring the car back to its owner."  
  
"I'll help you right the car. Do the repairs down here and then we'll bring it back up. We don't need any Muggles to see you working on the car with magic."  
  
Before Severus could say more, Oliver came sliding down the incline with two pry bars in his hand. Oliver handed one to Harry at Severus' gesture. Severus and the twins took up positions around the car.  
  
"She's got a seat belt on so you'll have to cut it to levitate her out." Severus called out to Wood. Harry seemed a little panicked, but seemed to settle down once a plan was in action. Severus nodded to the twins and the three of them shouted in unison, "Windgardium Leviosa!"   
  
The car rose by minute increments from the ground. The three men doing the levitating paid attention to nothing but the task at hand. All three brows were furrowed in concentration. Once the car was high enough off the ground Harry and Oliver moved to the door and began prying the door open. The door failed to budge despite their efforts so Harry decided to improvise with his magic. He managed to produce an effect like a blow torch and severed the door from the frame of the car. Oliver reached in the moment the door fell to the ground and cut the seat belt holding Jaina in the car, and then levitated her out of the car. He placed her on the ground far away from the wreckage of the car and covered her form with his coat, a moment later Harry's joined his covering her body.   
  
Severus and the twins began rotating the car around so that it was right side up and allowed the vehicle to settle back to the ground. Severus had turned his back on the car and headed straight to Jaina. He knelt on the ground and started to run several scans on the girl. He discovered she had a fractured skull, wrist and leg, as well as several severe lacerations.   
  
"We're going to have to take her to a Muggle hospital. She's got a skull fracture and nothing I have with me is going to help that." He started pulling various vials out of his pockets.  
  
"Do you have a potion in there that stops swelling?" Harry asked as he feverishly started to heal the lacerations that riddled her face and neck.  
  
"Yes, I believe I do." Severus fished in his pockets and pulled out the requested potion and poured the potion into her mouth and stroked her throat until she swallowed the potion. Several other potions followed until all but the head fracture was taken care of.  
  
"Oliver and I will take her to the hospital." Harry then transfigured a dead branch into a back board and strapped her on. He and Oliver then levitated the girl into the latter's car and drove off.  
  
While Severus and the others were working on the girl, Fred and George were spelling the car back into its original shape. Severus watched as they quickly restored the car. He had the feeling that they've had to do that more than once before.   
  
"We're all done, Professor. We'll have to stop to refill the petrol tank on our way back," said George.  
  
"Are you ready to help us levitate the car back to the road?" Asked Fred once he was done repainting the car.  
  
"I'll head up to the road first to make sure there aren't any vehicles heading our way. I don't want to use any memory charms if I could help it."   
  
At the twins nod, Severus climbed back to the road. Carefully checking the road in both directions Severus then situated himself so he was off the road and signaled the twins. The three slowly levitated the car back onto the road. They were lucky that dusk had fallen and there weren't any cars on the road. Severus didn't want to think about how many Muggles he'd need to waylay and alter their memories.  
  
Once the car was settled back onto the road the three remaining men climbed in and began a slow journey back to McGonagall's cabin. They stopped at the petrol station at the edge of the town before slowly driving up the road to McGonagall's cabin. The parked the car just outside the cabin and entered the cabin. All Jaina's friends, with the exception of the one passed out on the couch, had left leaving a whirlwind of destruction behind them. All the furniture was overturned and the glassware broken all over the floor. Severus and Fred looked around in disbelief as George went to the bathroom to rummage in the medicine chest. He came out a moment later with a sobering potion in his hand which he promptly forced down the throat of the last member of the party. Once the girl was sober and on her feet they shoved her out the door and into her car.  
  
The three men set about repairing the damage and cleaning up the house. Once that was done they settled in to wait for Harry and Oliver to return. They had a very long wait.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oliver drove as quickly as he could to the nearest hospital while Harry held Jaina steady on the back seat. Harry's small stature was convenient as he wedged himself in the floor space between the front and back seats. Once they arrived at the emergency entrance to the hospital Oliver jumped out of the car to get help. When the orderlies came out with a gurney Harry slid his way out of the car and watched as they eased Jaina out of the car and placed her on the gurney. Harry followed them into the hospital and would have gone with her into emergency treatment if a security guard didn't stop him. The older man gently sat him down in a chair. Oliver found him moments later and sat beside him. The waited several hours before a doctor came to talk to them.  
  
"Are you Jaina Witherspoon's relatives?" The doctor asked upon entering the waiting room.  
  
"I'm her ex-boyfriend, Doctor." Harry replied, anxiety written all over his face.  
  
"I'm Doctor Barnes. Please follow me to my office."   
  
They followed the doctor through several hallways until he stopped by a door and with a gesture invited them in. Oliver and Harry sat on one side of the man's desk while he sat on the other and opened Jaina's file.  
  
"Now may I have your names for the records?"  
  
"I'm Harry Potter and this is Oliver Wood." Harry replied, his eyes practically begging for information.  
  
"All right then. Jaina has a skull fracture and many contusions. She hasn't regained consciousness yet and may not for at least several days. She may or may not remember what happened to her. Do you know what happened to her?"  
  
"We had a fight earlier in the evening and she was packing to leave. The next thing I knew I found her on the floor unconscious. We strapped her to the board and drove her here."  
  
"I see. Do you know how we can contact her parents?"  
  
"Yes, may I borrow a pen?" Harry wrote down the Witherspoon's telephone numbers, both work and home, and their home address. When he was done he handed the paper and pen to the doctor. "Would you call me when she wakes up?"  
  
"Certainly, Mr. Potter. If the hospital doesn't we'll make sure to have her parents do so."  
  
"Thank you, doctor. May I see her before I go?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but we only allow immediate family into the critical care ward." The doctor shook both Harry's and Oliver's hands and led them back to the waiting room.  
  
Oliver put his arm around Harry's shoulder and led him out to the car. Silently they trekked back to McGonagall's cabin. Harry stayed silent the entire journey home; he really didn't know what to think. He hated the fact that Jaina was only using him, but to find out during the party was almost too much to bear. Finding out that Fred and George were the reasons why she was spouting everything tonight was equally hard on him. He also had the suspicion that Severus was in on the whole thing, though for some reason that didn't hurt too much. The man spent so many years looking after him that it felt good to know he would still protect him despite throwing him out of his life. Harry wanted to know desperately why Severus pushed him away. Maybe he'll get his answer soon.  
  
An hour later they arrived at the cabin. Fred and George were carrying on a conversation with each other on the couch. Harry looked around and was disappointed when he didn't see Severus waiting for them. Harry collapsed in a chair as soon as he looked around and closed his eyes. Tonight had been a nightmare.  
  
"Severus is in the kitchen. He thought you might want something to eat when you got back." George supplied when Harry sat down.   
  
Harry just nodded, but Oliver on the other hand wasn't about to be calm about anything. He paced the living room floor building up steam before he turned to Fred and George and exploded.  
  
"Why, for Merlin's sake, did you to do something so STUPID?" Oliver roared at his former beaters. "You could have gotten her killed!"  
  
"We didn't expect her to cram three sticks of gum in her mouth or swallow that candy bar whole, Oliver." Fred retaliated.  
  
"She was supposed to spill what ever she was hiding from Harry in private, not in front of us all. We knew something wasn't right about her. Mom's been fretting up a storm ever since we met her." George added to the conversation before Fred continued.  
  
"We didn't think she'd be stupid enough to steal someone's car and drive off, especially when she was having problems walking."  
  
"You didn't think. How typical of you two! Did you think about how much you could have hurt my brother?" Oliver exploded in another fit of temper.  
  
"He's our brother too, Oliver, and we won't allow any one to use a member of our family, no matter what!" Fred and George shouted back in unison.  
  
"Enough you guys. It happened. It's over and done with. She'll be okay eventually. It was only a matter of time before she left me." Harry said softly, breaking into the on going fight. He got up and slowly left the room.  
  
Harry headed into the kitchen and saw Severus hovering over the stove, much like he does over a cauldron. Harry watched the older man work and once again wondered why the man pushed him away. As he watched Severus cook he realized how much he still loved the man, but held firm in his resolve to make the man come to him.  
  
"What did the doctors say, Harry?" While Harry was thinking Severus turned off the stove and turned towards him.  
  
"They don't know when she's going to wake up or even if she's going to remember anything." Harry said with a sigh. "They said they'd have someone call me when she wakes up. Would it be safe for me to assume that you were somewhat involved with Fred and George's little plot?"  
  
"Yes, it is. I over heard her talking to her friends. Protecting you is an ingrained habit after all these years. I never intended for her to be hurt, I just wanted to see her leave you be." Sincerity shown from Severus' eyes, a sight very few people have witnessed over the years.  
  
"I know, Severus. You've never physically hurt someone. You've always favored embarrassing the living daylights out of them." Harry said with a small smile. Harry ran his hand against the back of his neck and unconsciously his hand ran along the necklace Severus gave him over a year ago. "Do you want this back?" Harry went to pull the necklace over his head when Severus' hand stopped him from doing so.  
  
"No. You keep it. Try talking to it someday." Severus brushed his hand gently over Harry's cheek.  
  
"Severus, why did you throw me out?" Harry asked in a broken voice.  
  
"It wasn't because of you, Harry. It was something to do with me." Severus said softly as he moved closer to Harry. "Perhaps, you'll give me chance to start over?"  
  
Before Harry could reply Severus leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Harry's. The kiss started out gentle and Harry unconsciously opened his mouth allowing Severus to explore at his leisure. They deepened their kiss until both were out of breath. Slowly they broke apart and stared dazedly at each other for several long moments. Severus gave Harry another gentle kiss before he turned and headed for the back door of the cottage.   
  
"I'll stop by tomorrow and see how you're doing. Good night, Harry." Severus turned and left with out giving Harry a moment to reply. Harry could only watch Severus' retreating figure with stunned eyes.  
  
~tbc~  
  
Thank you, Reviewers!  



	8. Chapter 8

**The Retreat**

**_Chapter Eight: The Flashback_**__

_By Fyres Destiny_

Snape trudged through the grass, making his way to Dumbledore's cabin, lost in thought. He could still remember the day he'd driven away Harry, and the sadness it brought him to do so was still quite keen. He set aside those thoughts, focusing his mind instead on the kiss he'd impulsively given Harry moments before.

Severus was glad that he'd finally taken that step, that he'd put his feelings out in the open. It had indeed been a big step for him; he was not a man to expose his emotions to the world, and letting Harry through had been most difficult. However, now that he'd done it, he felt no regret whatsoever; in fact, his feelings were quite the opposite: he felt much lighter than he had in the past two years.

Yet…he still felt that he would hold Harry back. Potter was, after all, still young, still had his entire life ahead of him. And where was he? A middle aged wizard with a disgusting disposition, the professor most despised at Hogwarts. Severus sighed as he felt the familiar waves of guilt upon him once more, the same ones that had induced him to distance himself all those months ago…

-----------------

"Severus! I've just spoken to Dumbledore; he's requested that I stay here to take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position!" a voice called, causing Severus' heart to give an involuntary jolt. He sighed, strengthening his resolve. _I have to be strong. _

Harry bounded into the dank Potions classroom, beaming at the other man, who currently was seated behind his desk, grading papers.

Harry frowned when, even after several moments, Severus made no sign to acknowledge his presence. "Well? Aren't you happy?" he prodded, glaring down at his -now former- professor.

Severus finally looked up, fixing Harry with an even stare. "No," he stated simply, before diverting his attention to the Hufflepuff essays once again.

Harry's scowl morphed to an expression of confusion. "Why? I thought you'd like the fact that I didn't have to leave." He reached out for the other man's hand, grasping it in his own. "We can be together now," he whispered.

Snape slowly raised his head, gazing pointedly at the hand that covered his own. Shaking it away, he stood up, using his imposing height to intimidate Harry. "Excuse me, Potter, if I'm not elated by the fact that I must continue to endure your presence, despite the fact that you have already graduated from this godforsaken school," he sneered.

Harry's eyes widened, the happiness in his emerald eyes giving way to hurt. "…S-Sev? What's wrong?" he asked, daring to move closer. _Why couldn't the boy just leave?!_

"It is _Professor_ Snape, Potter. That is, unless you decide to accept the infernal position that the headmaster has offered you, in which case it will be Severus. I refuse to acknowledge this idiotic nickname you have assigned to me any longer." Snape snarled, before turning around and heading to the back of the classroom.

"Sev- Severus, what the bloody hell is up with you?!" Harry said, his voice growing as incensed as his lover's. "I can't stand these mind games, Sev, don't do this. Not now, when we can finally be together, finally be _happy._" With every word, Harry moved closer, until he too was situated near the cauldron which Severus was busying himself with.

"Potter. Get it through to your thick Gryffindor brain that I do not want you here. I have never wanted you here. You are simply a nuisance, a hindrance." He turned around, making eye contact with Harry. "I might even say that you are the bane of my existence. Therefore, I am none too happy to discover that you might prolong your already too lengthy stay at Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes shone with unshed tears as he looked at the unyielding back of the man before him. "You…you don't mean that, Sev," he whispered weakly.

Severus spun around, anger blazing in his dark eyes. "For the last time, _Potter,_ it is _Professor_ Snape. Now get _out,_ you foolish boy!" he growled. "And do not come back again. You are no longer welcome here." Finishing his tirade, Snape turned his attention back to the potion, adding a pinch of asphodel to its blood red depths.

Harry's shoulders sagged as he turned away, his face looking worn and defeated. He trudged slowly out of the room, but not before glancing back once more, the tears spilling at last. "I still love you, Severus. I always will," he murmured, before fading into the darkness that enveloped the dungeons.

Severus refused to look back. He refused to go after Harry. Most of all, he refused to acknowledge the single tear that made its way down his face, falling at last into the simmering potion, disappearing into its midst as Harry had into the shadows.

--------------------

Severus walked on, although his stride has lost his confidence. He slumped visibly, and his pace slowed, as he stared contemplatively at the grass below him. Had he made the right decision? His own life was nothing without Harry, but Harry himself had seemed to be getting along fine without him.

That is, until Severus had mucked it up. Did he even _deserve_ to be with Harry? He let loose a groan, leaning against a tree for support. No, he didn't. He had been a Death Eater, a follower of Voldemort. He had to pay back those debts; Severus wasn't entitled to love.

He slid onto the ground below him, placing his head on his knees. _I don't. I do not deserve him._ He sighed. Now, if only he could convey that to Harry…

_~tbc~_

Thanks to all our reviewers!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Retreat  
Chapter 9  
By Taran Swan**

He slid onto the ground below him, placing his head on his knees. I don't. I do not deserve him. He sighed. Now, if only he could convey that to Harry…

~*~

Severus woke cold and stiff the next morning. He had spent hours in the cool night air thinking about Harry. When he had finally returned to Albus' cabin, he was too drained to do anything more than change and crawl into bed. He decided it was time to do what he had come there for. He got out the fishing gear and headed to the lake.

He set up a chair on the little dock and set up his rod. He couldn't remember the last time he had gone fishing. He had forgotten how relaxing it was. All his worries faded to the back of his mind as he cast out. He smiled as he felt a tug on the line almost immediately. He settled back in his chair after taking it off the line and setting it free. He wasn't a big fish eater, so most of the fish would be returned to the lake for someone else.

After several hours, Severus felt the weight of a stare on his back. He tried to ignore it, but found himself becoming more and more anxious. 

"You might as well come out, Harry. I know you're there," he said with as little emotion as he could. He still didn't know what to say to the young man.

"Why did you push me away?" Harry's voice drifted over him like a dark cloud.

"Because I don't deserve you," he said softly, cringing at the pain he heard in his own voice. He waited for Harry's response, not daring to look at him, but only got silence for several moments.

"SEVERUS SNAPE THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING YOU'VE EVER SAID TO ME!" The intensity of Harry's anger startled Severus. He stood up so fast, he knocked his chair over, the fishing pole forgotten in his hand. Looking at Harry finally, Severus could see the rage that filled his every pore. 

"How dare you! You, of all people! The only person in my entire life who did NOT treat me as some fucking God! You have never treated me as anything other than Harry FUCKING Potter!" Harry was seething with fury, his eyes blazing right through Severus.

"How dare you put me on a pedestal and say I'm too good for you. I'm as flawed as any other man. I have made my share of mistakes, too, you son of a bitch! You deserve to be happy as much as anyone else, but you're too damn stupid to see your own worth."

Harry stepped up to him, noting the tears in Severus' eyes that he had never seen before. "If you dare use that lame-arse excuse again, I'll hex you into oblivion!" He grabbed Severus roughly by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you, Severus Snape," Harry said with a hitch in his voice when he finally released Severus' lips. "Don't you ever say I'm too good for you!"

"I… I love you, too, Harry." Severus let go of all the emotions he had been harbouring and allowed himself to sob into Harry's shoulder. 

Harry pulled back and took Severus' face in his warm hands, brushing away the tears with his thumbs. 

"I won't let you retreat from me again, Sev," he whispered against Severus' lips before kissing him again, tasting the salt of his tears and tea. He let go when he felt Severus jump and turn toward the lake.

Severus' arm was nearly pulled out of its socket when the pole he had forgotten about gave a sudden lurch. He was certain he'd have fallen over if Harry hadn't been holding him. Harry giggled and wrapped his arms around Severus' waist, holding tight. Just as Severus began reeling in the fish, the line snapped.

"Humph, got away," he mumbled. 

"But you won't!" Harry kissed his neck, sending shivers through his body and soul.

Severus dropped the pole onto the dock and turned in Harry's embrace. Harry's tongue slid up his throat before diving again into his mouth. Severus moaned with pleasure as Harry's hands roamed down his back and came to rest on his arse. 

"Isn't it a little warm for this," Harry whispered as his fingers trailed back up Severus' body and began undoing the buttons of his Muggle jacket.

"Why, Mr. Potter, are you getting a little hot?" Severus asked with a gasp as Harry bit down on his neck.

"Maybe a little," Harry snickered, relishing the clean, fresh scent coming off Severus' skin in the open air.

"Hmm… I know just how to cool you down…"

"Oh?"

Severus turned them slightly, then gave Harry a push, throwing him off the dock into the cold lake water below. He howled with laughter at the astounded look on Harry's face as he surfaced. 

"BUGGER!" Harry yelled. Before Severus could move, Harry grabbed his ankle and pulled, knocking Severus onto his back with a thump, then pulled him into the cold water. They were both laughing as they resurfaced, holding each other tight.

Standing up in the water, which barely reached their waists, Severus jumped at Harry and wrapped his slender legs around the slightly shorter wizard's waist, his arms around his neck.

"I missed hearing your laughter," he said, staring seriously into Harry's emerald eyes.

"I missed yours, as well. I missed YOU, Sev!" Harry held Severus close as they kissed again, lips moving in a long lost rhythm. 

Harry wondered if now would be a good time to tell Severus he had finally accepted the DADA position. He decided it could wait until the end of summer. No need to scare the man just yet. He smiled into the kiss just before letting his knees give way, dropping them back into the cold water.

**FIN**

A/N: On behalf of all my fellow authors at the Harry Potter/Severus Snape Round Robin, I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed this story and encouraged us to go on. We appreciate every review that's come our way and thank you for your patience while we whipped our muses into shape after they've gone AWOL on us. Currently we are concentrating on three of our current story lines. We haven't abandoned the others, we're just concentrating on three to end them since we've gone a little overboard when we started. Currently we are focusing on 'Walking in His Shoes', 'A Wedding Story' and 'Hex-crossed Lovers'. Thanks once again for reading and please keep reviewing.

_With much thanks,  
Corgi1_

>br>  



	10. Epilogue

A/N: Well you all demanded it and we delivered. Here's the epilogue to The Retreat. Hope you enjoy it and thanks once again to everyone who has reviewed this story.

**The Retreat  
Epilogue  
By Corgi**

Severus' last week at Albus' cabin was one of his happiest in years. Having Harry back in his life made it so. They spent their time together just talking or walking by the shore of the loch arm in arm. Their time talking spanned every subject imaginable, but frequently turned to the two years they spent apart. As the week came to a close Severus found that he bared all of his fears and insecurities to his younger partner and had the younger reciprocate. Severus reveled in the re-established closeness between them once the rift he caused healed.

Sadly, all good things come to an end and Severus found himself packing his belongings and closing up Albus' cabin. Harry walked with him down the village's mains street to the little clearing behind the post office's wooded back lot that the wizards and witches used as an apparation site. Severus dropped his bag to the ground the moment they were out of sight and turned to Harry, who was leaning against a nearby tree.

"I really don't want to go back." Severus said with a resigned sigh.

"I know you don't, but I promise to visit before the students return." Harry promised with a smile.

"Make it soon, Harry."

"I'll do my best." Harry gave him a bright smile and stepped closer.

Severus gathered him into his arms and met his lips with his own as they wordlessly said their farewells. Severus deepened the kiss as he determinedly mapped his lover's mouth so he could imprint ever texture and every taste in his mind for the weeks ahead. Much too soon for Severus' taste Harry pulled away and gave him a gentle shove.

"You've got to go and get set for the school year. If you stay any longer the next witch or wizard that passes through will be scarred for life."

"Brat."

"But I'm your brat. Now go. If you don't you'll have to rush to finish your work and you won't speak to me when I come to visit."

Severus gave in to the inevitable and picked up his bag. He backed away a few steps without taking his eyes off of Harry. Severus quickly apparated away so he couldn't change his mind and return to Harry's arms. He found himself just outside the gates of Hogwarts. With a sigh Severus made his way up the long walk way to the school.

A week later found Severus storming down the hallways to the dungeons in a rage. Once again he applied for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position and was denied. This time Albus didn't even have the courage to tell him in person. Instead he roped Minerva into telling him and she couldn't even tell Severus who the new teacher was. All she could say was the new person would be there today's meeting. The whole situation drove Severus up the wall. He wanted to teach a class he had the patience to teach. Certainly he loved potions, but he loathed teaching his art to others. They didn't have the patience for the subject and he hardly had the time to spend with those that enjoyed the art in that environment. At least they would pay attention to his lessons if he taught defence. Resigned to another year teaching potions, Severus made his way down to his private lab to work on some of the research projects that were waiting for his return. 

When he arrived at his chambers he found a postal owl waiting patiently on his desk. He handed the owl a treat from the glass container on his desk and removed the letter from its leg. He smiled when he noticed the handwriting on the outside.

_Dear Severus,_

I hope everything is going well for you. It's been a hectic week for me, but I've found gainful employment. I'll be start work soon, but I do have this weekend free. Would it be possible for me to stay the weekend? If I hear from you then I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks tonight. If I don't, I'll meet you at the school, bag in hand. 

I miss you very much, Severus, and I can't wait to see you again. I'll see you very soon. 

Love,  
Harry

This was just what Severus need for an incentive not to hex his new co-worker. The hope of a distraction for the whole weekend from his disappointment is just what the medi-wizard ordered. Severus cheerfully started his work and as he chopped, peeled, minced, sliced, crushed and sifted he planned out what he was going to do with and to Harry this weekend. His potions research and planning for the weekend succeeded in taking his mind off his displeasure. It also whiled away the afternoon quite efficiently and by the time Severus was done cleaning up his workspace it was time for the blasted staff meeting.

Severus strode through the halls and said a fervent prayer for a short meeting. Harry didn't mention when he was arriving and Severus never told the younger wizard the summer password for his rooms. He didn't want to keep Harry waiting around while his was wasting time at a staff meeting. Severus arrived at the staff room shortly after Minerva's arrival and sat in his usual seat at the oval table Albus used for their meetings. One by one the other staff members trickled in and, as they normally did, avoided Severus like the plague. As always there were empty seats next to Severus, a tradition started when Potomac was hired as the Defence teacher and Sybil was hit by a hex Severus sent at the man. Now all the staff stayed well clear of Severus' side of the table and all new defence teachers were warned to stay away from Severus.

The wait was agony for the rest of the staff and after the staff settled down in their seats, Albus arrived. Surprisingly he was alone, but they didn't have long to wait before the door opened to admit a slim form wearing a bottle green cloak, his face hidden by the hood. None of the teachers knew what to make of the new comer, but Severus didn't have any doubts. He recognized that cloak, and he should since he gave the cloak to Harry for Christmas during his seventh year. He was going to give Harry and earful when this meeting was over, but for now Severus would be content with driving the rest of the staff insane.

Harry stepped into the room and ignored the invitation by the rest of the staff to sit with them. Instead he made his way to Severus' side of the table and took a seat next to him and pretended he didn't hear the worried gasps or noticed Severus' sneer. Severus on the other hand was hard put to keep a straight face as he surveyed the growing panic in the faces of his co-workers. Severus gave them more reasons to panic as he eased his wand out of his sleeve to lay it across his lap. Harry settled into his seat without removing the cloak and looked serenely around the room.

"I apologize for being late. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long?" Harry said in a whisper to his new colleagues.

"That's all, young man. Perhaps you'll join us for drinks after the meeting so we can get to know you?" Filius was the first, as always, to make the new comer feel at home.

"Thank you for your invitation, but I'm afraid I have plans for the weekend that I cannot possibly cancel. Perhaps we can talk after breakfast on Monday before I fine tune my lesson plans for the year?"

"Of course we can." Filius chirped as he turned his attention to Albus, who was sitting at the head of the table with that maddening twinkle blazing in his eyes.

"Perhaps you should change your seat, young man. Severus there beside you gets a little touchy at this time of the year." Poppy told Harry trying desperately to get the young wizard to move before Severus could hex him.

Severus sat there slapping his wand into his hand while glaring at his neighbor. Severus decided to really confuse the rest of the staff and begin a conversation with Harry. They'll be dying while trying to figure out what's going on.

"Gainful employment, indeed. How long have you known?" Severus asked in a barely audible whisper. He watched in amusement as the rest of the staff leaned in and strained to listen in.

"Not gainful enough for you? I've known for two weeks or so." Harry replied in the same way.

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"I was saving it as a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Yes you do, especially if they're something you like."

"I take it my quarters are now cluttered with your belongings?"

"No, I figured I'd ask before I moved in. My belongings are in my office."

"Brat."

"Git. As fun as this is, could we get a move on with this meeting. I do have plans. I do believe I mentioned them."

Harry and Severus turned their attention to Albus, who watching them curiously. The rest of the staff was muttering to themselves and were being eaten alive by curiosity. Albus just sat back and watched and Minerva just sat there serenely as he co-workers tried to figure out what was going on.

"We see you know Severus." Filius stated with full blow curiosity evident in his features.

"You all know the brat. I know for a fact that I've spent seven years keeping him from killing himself." Severus reached out and pulled the hood off of Harry's head, revealing his identity to the rest of the staff. 

They didn't get a chance to comment on Harry's identity and his banter with Severus because Albus chose that moment to begin the staff meeting. For Severus it was the same old meeting and he had to once again listen to the complaints of Filch and the usual plea for new brooms from Hooch. Albus confirmed that he received everyone's requests for supplies and for a change the budget stretched to cover the needs of all the classes. Harry's class was the only one that didn't request additional materials, which allowed the rest of the classes to get their badly needed supplies.

"Harry, are you sure you don't need anything for your classes?" Albus asked with a concerned glance at the younger wizard.

"I'm sure. Between my inheritance from Sirius and my arrangement with the Ministry, I have access to the Dark items I plan on using in class. Any creature I may need our allies have volunteered to help capture those around the school or to be the 'victim' for the lessons. Otherwise I'll do without the props."

"Very good. I do believe that's everything, unless someone has more to add?" Albus smiled at his staff and twinkled brightly at Severus and Harry as they started to sneak out of the staff room. "So, Harry, Severus, when did you two get back together?" Albus' eyes twinkled with mirth as all the staff, with exception of Minerva, looked at the two men with stunned expressions.

"Like you didn't know already, Albus." Harry answered before Severus could summon the words. "Considering you planned all of this."

Albus looked confused for several breaths until a click of sudden understanding lit his features and his face rearranged itself into its normal cheerful expression. If it were possible his eyes twinkled brighter than a supernova.

"For heavens sake, Albus let them go before they decide to do it on the table." Hooch called out, noting Severus' stormy look and Harry once again responded before Severus could.

"That little exercise lost its appeal a long time ago. It's more of a case of 'been there, done that' these days. Enjoy your weekend everyone."

Severus and Harry made their way down to the dungeons leaving their fellow staff members in shock, much to Severus' delight. Once they were in the privacy of Severus' quarters, Harry stepped close to Severus and allowed the older man to pull him into an embrace. They stood there just relishing the contact before moving to sit on Severus' couch. They talked about the up coming school year and the things Harry should expect from the students give the fact the upper classmen were in the school when Harry finished his schooling. During the entire time they relaxed with each other, drinks in hand, they felt like they were being watched and none of the spells they cast could detect the intruder or the means of that persons spying.

"It's most likely Albus snooping. The meddling old coot can't resist poking his nose in and admire his handwork." Severus muttered darkly.

"He better disappear when we hit the bedroom. I don't fancy having an audience."

"Neither do I. Besides I've got two years to make up for and I intend on making a huge dent in my debt this weekend."

"How about we start now? Well put out the candles and the fires until our peeping Tom goes away."

"That's fine with me. I don't plan on leaving the bed all weekend."

Harry bounced to his feet and quickly made his way into Severus' room. Severus put his drink down and walked at a more sedate pace. When Severus entered the room and closed the door the feeling of being watched vanished. Both men smiled at each other and Severus began to stalk his prey.

  


On the other side of the castle the watcher waved a hand in front of the mirror causing the scene in Severus' quarters to fade away. The watcher smiled in satisfaction as the image left the mirror. 'A job well done,' the person thought and turned towards the person standing in the doorway.

"Still worried about the fate of the school in my hands, Albus?"

"Not as much as I was, Minerva dear. Though why you chose to interfere in Harry's and Severus' personal lives eludes me at the moment." Albus replied with a smile as he moved into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Severus was killing himself by inches, as you well know, and Harry was doing the same thing, thought by a very different means. Also that girl he started seeing at the loch made me want to hiss and claw her eyes out."

"If I remember correctly you didn't approve of their relationship in the first place. I expected you to gather the rest of the staff and lead a crusade against it given how strongly you presented your views to me."

"I would have done so. I didn't feel it proper for a teacher to be involved like that with a student, I still don't. I thought Severus was using Harry as a twisted form of revenge against James and Sirius. I confronted Harry and our conversation forced me to look at their situation from a different angle. I saw little changes about Severus as a result and I also realized from my conversation with Harry that the young man was in many was more mature than most of his classmates. Harry wasn't one to move from conquest to conquest. I at one point feared that Harry would move on and hurt Severus, instead it ended up being the other way around."

"Harry values loyalty as well as many other things, Minerva. He's not one to wander to greener pastures because he already knows how green the one he's in is. How did you find out where Harry was living? I tried to get the information out of the Weasleys, but they wouldn't cooperate."

"When Severus pushed him away Harry came to me. I let him use my cabin after I managed to find out what happened. Harry was devastated and though he tried to move on with his life, he just wasn't the same. It was like his soul was dying, Albus, and I couldn't stand by and watch it happen. Then he met that girl and everything about her bothered me. Then Molly Weasley came to me expressing the same dislike and I knew I had to do something."

"So it was sheer luck that I offered Severus my cabin?"

"Absolutely not, Albus. I mentioned the loch and how good the fishing is there at every meal and meeting we had since you started grooming me to take over the school. I just kept hinting and eventually you thought the whole idea was yours, Albus."

Albus turned his thoughts inward and sorted through his memories of the past few months. Much to his dismay and amusement he found those memories showing Minerva talking about the loch and the fishing. She was right about how often she mentioned it and, silly old fool that he was, fell for the whole scheme hook line and sinker. Albus laughter heartily and opened his eyes to see a smirking Deputy Headmistress watching him.

"It does seem to me that you're completely right. I must be getting old. You maneuvered me quite handily. Now why didn't Harry notice the fact that you weren't surprised by their reconciliation?"

"Simply because I forged your handwriting and signature when I hired him, so he thought it was all your doing. He floo'd me asking what you were planning the day Severus arrived at the loch so he would have believed that I knew what was going on already."

"Well done, Minerva. I've got a lovely old bottle of scotch in my office, would you care to join me?"

"Of course I would." Minerva placed her hand on the offered arm of the Headmaster and the two left her office at stately pace, both elderly magic users had bright, self-congratulatory smiles on their faces.

  


Severus had his prey pinned to the bed after a token chase around the bedroom. Slowly they both removed each other clothing, making sure to worship the flesh exposed. Hungry yet painfully hesitant touches punctuated their foreplay as each man struggled to renew themselves with what the other found pleasurable. Once their clothes were completely off their hands and mouths roamed freely until Severus pulled away. Straddling the younger wizards hips he let his eyes roam all over Harry's body.

"I don't believe I did something as foolish as push you away." Severus said softly. "To think I could have lost you forever because of my own foolishness."

"That's enough of that, Severus. Everyone makes mistakes and we all have fears that make us irrational. We've recovered what we lost and we've got all the time in the world to make it stronger." Harry said just as softly, one hand rising to rest on the older man's cheek. "Our time apart has just made us appreciate each other more. Let's reacquaint ourselves with a different language instead of wallowing in regrets."

Severus said nothing more as he leaned forward to capture Harry's mouth for a kiss that said all the things he didn't know how to express. Slowly they deepened their kiss, neither man fighting for dominance, just a slow rediscovery of familiar territory. Severus slowly began to work his way down the thin and lightly muscled body, tasting every patch of skin as he moved closer to his goal. He flicked his tongue over Harry's weeping glans and chuckled when Harry whined at the teasing motion between muttered threats. As he continued with his teasing swipes at Harry's engorged member, Severus reached for the vial of oil he hid under his pillows and liberally coated his fingers with the slippery substance. He trailed his finger up Harry's thigh until he found the younger wizard's entrance and slowly pressed a finger in. Harry moaned his approval as he fisted his hands in the sheets. 

Severus worked his finger in and out, brushing against the younger man's sweet spot causing Harry to buck upwards and whimper. When Harry wordlessly demanded more Severus abandoned his torture of Harry's erection to concentrate on adding a second, then a third finger and constantly brushing his lover's gland. He had Harry squirming as he worked his fingers inside him, but it wasn't long before Harry demanded something more fulfilling. 

Severus gave in to his demands and before he could do more than lever himself into a kneeling position, he ended up on his back, pinned to the bed by he lighter lover. Harry grabbed the vial of lubricant and poured some onto his hand. He twisted around to coat Severus' raging erection with the oil then lined the swelled flesh up with his opening and slowly lowered himself onto it. Slowly he impaled himself on Severus' length until his arse cheeks rested on Severus' bony hips. Harry held himself still to let them both become accustomed to the sensations, but his hands didn't stay as still as the rest of him. Harry's hands ghosted up his abdomen to his chest where they paused to fondle Severus' nipples causing the taller man to buck in reaction. Harry's hands settled on Severus' shoulders and he began to move slowly in a rocking motion. The platinum pendent Severus gave him swung in time to his motion, thumping against his chest on each of his downward movements.

"Yesssss," Harry hissed when he shifted position enough so Severus' cock brushed his prostate as he moved and the sibilants made Severus shiver in delight.

"Faster, Harry, faster." Severus moaned and Harry responded by speeding up his motions. Each downward motion made by Harry was by an upward thrust by Severus as their pace sped up even more. Severus snaked his hand between them to grasp Harry's leaking cock and began to stroking in time to their movements. Harry threw his head back and closed as he concentrated on the dual sensations and Severus couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Severussss…" Harry hissed as Severus felt the warm liquid of his seed spill over his hand and chest. The drawn out sound of his name in passion, the blissful expression on Harry's face and the convulsive clenching of his muscles around his cock was too much for Severus and he came forcefully into Harry.

Once the tremors of his orgasm eased Severus opened his eyes to find Harry panting bowed over him. Sweat covered both of them and Severus reached out to tilt Harry's head up so he could kiss him. While they kissed Severus flipped them over so Harry was on his back and gently withdrew from Harry's body. Severus broke the kiss to pad into the bathroom to grab a flannel. When he returned to the bedroom Harry had gotten out of the bed and turned the blankets down. Severus cleaned them both up, tossed the flannel into the hamper, climbed into the bed and dragged Harry in with him. Severus reached down to pull the blankets over them and gathered Harry close. Harry molded himself against Severus and their arms wrapped each other tight as their legs tangled together under the blankets.

"I'm never going to let you go again." Severus whispered into the silence. "You're mine."

"Yours forever," Harry murmured into his chest. "Now go to sleep."

They let sleep claim them content in the knowledge that neither was going to be alone for a very long time. Neither man noticed the happy glow that leaked out from between them. The light emanated from the Snape family heirloom around Harry's neck, the pendant generations of Snapes used to bind their mates to them. With their declaration the two sleeping men guaranteed themselves a lifetime together.

  



End file.
